Breathe
by Cazypup
Summary: The other side story to The New Guy This is what Al has been up to
1. Chapter 1

"You don't have to be a brat all the time!" He yelled. "Have some decency for once!"

"Well at least I'm not lazing around all day!"

"Except you always are! That's all you ever do!" It was stupid of me to deny it. It's just I had so much anger built up.

"Matt you don't understand!"

"You think so? You don't understand anything you piece of shit!" With that he ran out of the house. I've made a mistake. It's all my fault so why can't my feet move to go after him? Why am I hesitating? He's all I have left. Please, just move legs move! Fuck!

My breathing was starting to quicken. My chest was tightening. I can't breathe. No please, not now. I went to my room. C'mon where is it! I saw it's shine on my bed and some relief comes to me. Thank god I found it. My inhaler.

I shouldn't run so much, but this is important. Where of all places could he be? C'mon think! While running, I saw a hint of his red hoodie in the park. Even more relief rushed in until I saw he was some other guy. Still, I continued forward.

"Matt!" I could tell that he didn't want to see me. There was another thing I could tell. He was smoking. A painful memory hit me, but I managed to push it away. I have to focus. "Matt, oh my god, I was so worried..." I need to breathe.

"Why?" Matt please not now. Wait is he smoking? Matt you idiot!

"Why? I should be the one asking why! Why are you smoking?"

"Answer my question first." He's pushing it. I can understand why.

"Fine. I was worried, you just flipped out and ran out!" I know not even the truth is going to get through him.

"Maybe I ran out because you were being a prick." He'll never understand will he?

"I said I'm sorry."

"You're never sorry."

"At least I don't smoke!" That was somewhat of a lie.

"You see,"He help up the cigarette. "the cancer stick helps."

"How?" I know how but I just have to play the dumbass in this situation.

"What's it to you? Eh? I know you're my brother and you're the only thing I have left. But your life is so great compared to mine!" No, it isn't. Not at all. "Do you even know what the hell it's like to be completely ignored every day! No! Your life is just perfect!" Yes, I do because my life is no where near perfect. It never was.

"I-" I need to tell him.

"Don't even think that I'm done!" He put out the cigarette. "You even forget aboot me you goddamn asshole! I'm sick it of it!" I took the hit. I know I deserved it. Of course I forget about him but it's not for the reasons he thinks. This clueless ass.

"Calm down."

"No! Let me go!"

"Calm down!"

"No!"

"Mat!" I managed.

"What!"

"I'm sorry..." Was all I could say. I was starting to break.

"Really? Now of all times you're sorry?"

"Yes."

"You know, I'm the one that should be sorry."

"Huh?"

"Dude, I punched you in the face."

"True."

"Now, asshole, quit crying and get up." What goes on in his head?

"Geez, why are you so mean?"

"Have you met my friends? Oh wait you have."

"True."

"Now let's go home. Bye, Gil!"

"Gil?" Who's Gil? Is it that white guy?

"Al he was here the whole time."

"Really?"

"You are so rude." Gil said smugly. I see. Matt you've made a mistake.

I laid there in bed letting myself just breathe. I needed to just relax. It was hard to when my mind was whirling so much. I need to tell him. I need to tell Matt. If I don't tell him now, my time will run out. That's the thing I can't seem to find the time. Screw time! I hate it. I hate myself for letting it fly by. If only mom was here. She would be able to calm me down. She would know what to do. I miss her.

If only...I didn't make mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sorry doesn't work anymore. It stopped working when you forgot I existed."_

Oh Matt, you'll never understand. I always knew you were here. It's not that I meant to forget. Not at all...

Everything brings me too much stress. Which leads to problems. Why can't I just breathe normally! That would be so much better. Now that we're running out of money I'm bound to run out of time. There won't be anything left to give me more time. Unless we sell the house. Then we'd have to get jobs and an apartment. I guess that's better than being in debt.

I guess I'll have to tell Matt eventually. Screw it I'll tell him in a few days. Right now I just want to relax. It'll be good for me. Unfortunately, there's too much going on in my head for me to really relax. Damn life!

Luckily I did sleep. I don't think Matt did but whatever. He can go screw up his life all he wants. Its not like he'll listen to me if I tell him anything about it. Anyway, it's Saturday so I'm going to do have to do that thing. What a drag.

I got up and ready for the day. When I got to the kitchen, I found a note. Of course it was just Matt saying he's not going to be in the house which is even better for me. I'll just have to leave the door unlocked if he comes back before I'm home. Now, I need to get to the hospital.

Wait, I can't forget my inhaler. I'd die without it.

On my way there I got a call from Kiku.

"Sup dude!" I tried sounding enthusiastic. A mistake because he'll know I'm lying.

"What's wrong?" Just as I thought.

"Nothing really. I got into fight with Matt."

"Hm.."

"Why'd you call me?"

"You know how you said you would be looking for a job soon?"

"Yeah."

"I think I found the place you would love to work at."

"Really?"

"You like technology right?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Then meet me at the mall later."

"Alright. Talk to ya later!" Kiku is just the greatest boyfriend ever. He seems to be only that really cares enough to help. I love him for that. Still, he only know half of it and I'd like keep it that way. Keep him happy.

Finally, I arrived to the hospital. Hopefully I get some good news.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I got more bad news than I wanted. My time really is running out. I really need to tell Matt. The fact that it's getting worse is a signal.

Now is not the time to worry. I'm with Kiku after all. No need to worry at the moment. Yeah!

"How'd you even get me this job?"

"My brother works there."

"Ah, I see. Is there anything I could do to repay you?" I winked. He blushed which I absolutely love to see.

"We'll talk about that later. For now, you better get to your interview in five minutes." I realized that we were standing right outside Game Stop.

"Five minutes?"

"Yes, now don't worry. You'll do fine." He smiled. That reassured me enough.

We spent about an hour more at the mall before I realized that I had to get home before Matt. Kiku was kind enough to drive me home. I kissed him goodbye and went in.

At first, I just kind of wandered around remembering things. It sucks that we needed to sell it. This place held so many great memories. Well, we can't hold on the past forever. It's best to look to the future!

Good job me.

Thanks me.

Now where is the remote?

Matt arrived about ten minutes later. He seemed surprised to see me awake. I started questioning him not expecting about half the things he said. Is it weird that I expected that he'd be a stoner? He just looks like the kind of guy that would be. It's  
not like I've done any better. Man, I remember my stoner days. I was like, 12. Meaning, I was an idiot. That was before I even knew about my asthma. It was when Auntie came to visit that she noticed my breathing problems so she took me to the hospital.

Wow, that wasn't even that long ago. Who knew that in a few years I'd be dying. Great time to be alive, I swear.

Anyway, after school today, I had to go and search for Matt. To tell him the news. I already knew he wasn't going to like it.

After scaring the crap out of Lovino, I got Matt to come home with me.

"Okay what's up?"

"Due to us being in a financial crisis you have to get a job."

"What do you mean by 'job'?"

"Somewhere part time like McDonald's or something. You won't be the only one that'll have to. Hell, I might even have to drop out to get enough." I don't really care if I drop out. It's not like I have much time left anyway.

"If anyone's going to drop out it's me! You're smart. You can still get somewhere in life—I've given up because I'm an idiot."

"Matt, I don't want to hear those words ever come out of your fucking mouth again." I glared at him, angry that he would even think such a thing. "You're not an idiot. No where near that." I'm more of the idiot. I caused everything to happen.

At least he's happy, right? I mean, he's got all these friends and doesn't really have anything wrong with him. I'll never understand why he hates life so much if he's got it so easy. Who am I to judge? Everyone sees the world differently.


End file.
